Phalanx Turret
Phalanx Turrets are fixed base defenses, found on numerous facilities across Auraxis, providing defenders with powerful emplacements to fight off a variety of threats. There are three varieties of Phalanx turret ingame. Spear, an anti-vehicle cannon, Aspis, an anti-aircraft flak gun, and Xiphos, an anti-infantry chain-gun. All Phalanx turrets use a heat-based ammo pool rather than typical ammunition. Phalanx turrets are typically only usable by the faction that owns the base they're fixed in. However, infiltrators can hack them to temporarily change them to their own faction's allegiance. This will revert as soon as they are destroyed, allowing them to be repaired by the base owning faction. Aspis Anti-Aircraft The Aspis Anti-Aircraft Phalanx Turret features two 20mm auto-cannons, firing flak shells that detonate within a 5 meter proximity to enemy aircraft. These shells will not detonate on proximity to any other vehicle type, including allied aircraft. This Aspis' rounds have a life-span of 1.2 seconds, detonating once they have travelled 450 meters. This limits the Aspis' use to point defense. As it is intended to simply land in the area near an enemy aircraft, the Aspis is also quite inaccurate. This means the gunner will struggle to hit anything at range, especially small ground vehicles or infantry. The Aspis' rounds will only ever do their indirect damage to an enemy aircraft. The flak rounds will always detonate even if their path would lead them to a direct hit. Versus all other targets, the flak rounds will not detonate, instead dealing their direct damage to a target. Spear Anti-Vehicle The Spear Anti-Vehicle Turret features a large, 120mm cannon that fires armor-piercing rounds designed to deal heavy damage to vehicles. In exchange, it deals underwhelming splash damage. The Spear's shells deal high anti-vehicle damage out to a long range, with a muzzle velocity competitive with most tank cannons. However, the Spear has a quite lengthy downtime for cooling down, and is a large target. The Spear's rounds can travel a relatively long distance, though the positioning of many of these turrets in bases does not give the cannon a line-of-sight past a couple hundred meters. Xiphos Anti-Infantry The Xiphos Anti-Infantry Phalanx Turret features two gatling guns that rapidly fire lethal anti-infantry rounds. However, they deal underwhelming damage against vehicles and aircraft. Xiphos turrets are rare on Auraxis, found most commonly within player-made bases, though are primarily found in Amp Stations outside of them. They tend to only be positioned to cover small, important areas such as spawn rooms, and are incredibly effective at that. Within their range, Xiphos turrets kill infantry incredibly fast with high damage-per-second and good accuracy at close range. Gallery File:Picture5.jpg|Spear Phalanx Turret ingame model. File:Picture6.jpg|Aspis Phalanx Turret ingame model. File:Phalanx_ai.jpg|Xiphos Phalanx Turret ingame model. Legacy Content Missile Phalanx Once found in the game files, the Missile Phalanx Turret may have been planned to have been an anti-air missile system, locking onto enemy aircraft as most anti-air missiles do. However, it has not been mentioned by the developers since. See Also *Construction System Category:Turrets Category:Facilities